


Rondo of the Fleeting Butterfly

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 7th Dragon 2020 References, Crack, Gacha Disappointment, Not Serious, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No tears and no words can convey the feeling of not being able to make the most out of the second chance that you have been given.
Relationships: The Player/RNG Jesus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rondo of the Fleeting Butterfly

The first War of 2020… It was a cruel experience for humanity. The butterfly that was sought with such greed and desire failed to show its wings to its devotees. Left heartbroken, with no resources left im their homes, many abandoned their pursuit and weeped in desperation. Others, however, remained persistent and steeled their resolve: They swore to catch the butterfly with all the resources they had and could use to look at its beautiful wings and uncover its true brilliance on stage. Few stayed true to their promise, unfortunately.

Some called its name in desperation hoping for a response, others simply were looking for something else - maybe it was the very same butterfly donned in a elegant attire, who knew.  
But… at one point or another, when they least expected it, the butterfly slowly crawled out of its little pitiful hiding spot, revealing its true form to the devotees: a boy with hair as dark as a starless night, and two odd coloured eyes as beautiful as the gemstones people used in the addicting ritual for a chance to summon him.

It was a miracle that began three months after the war.

However, half a year after the initial tragedy that unfolded right before our eyes, the butterfly yet again shows in a dreadful fashion, ready to prey upon new and old, hardened devotees alike. Unlike the initial tragedy, now they are more than ready to welcome the butterfly into their homes and witness the light they only saw from the distance of a picture.  
And thus, begins the Second War - which was deemed by some a pretty boring name, and thus renamed it The War of 2020-ii.  
This time, veterans are resolved to find the butterfly, no matter the blood that may spill or the cost that it will take.

Still, for some reason or another, many of them didn't find luck in their endeavors. No matter the circumstances, they failed. And, yet again, now vent their frustration, leaving their laments in the care of birds with the most excellent delivering qualities. The devotees find comfort in those with similar result, whispering, crying, and with their hearts aching - no matter if it is the first or second heartbreak caused by the butterfly.

We know it will be only the first of many battles to come. Everyone has something to lose, and some already see their failure ahead.  
They only find comfort in the fact that the butterfly still loves them, no matter what may happen.  
Or is it the boy with the dark hair?

And… You may ask, what about me?  
As you may expect, I happened to be one of the very victims of the butterfly's fleeting nature. I have heard many rumors for a higher success chance to catch him, but I doubt their validity.  
Anyway, I wonder what it will happen next. The war is going to end in some time, as it did last time. I hope there won't be a third time, although I know too well that stories are often trilogies, and a conclusion is long due.

Let us continue forward, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am fully aware that this sounds like an extract from a pretentious novel you'd read in 7th grade. And I will probably regret writing this in, let's say, about 4 hours from posting this. (Update: It was about 2 minutes.)  
> However, I just couldn't let the chance pass for documenting mine and my Twitter timeline's eternal disappointment, even if I sacrifice a serious AO3 debut in order to do so. 
> 
> On a more serious note, please do not give in and spend unnecessary amounts of money on gacha. In the end, it's all gambling, and this is just a PNG with an unlockable 3D model. Take it easy, okay?


End file.
